


Carrots are rad [Traducción]

by SleepySongs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cafe meeting, Fluff, M/M, boss michael, jefe michael
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySongs/pseuds/SleepySongs
Summary: La primera vez que Jeremy habló con su jefe, encontró al hombre metiéndose un muffin completo a la boca. Oh, y luego se atragantó.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Carrots are rad [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carrots are Rad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300380) by [m_number24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_number24/pseuds/m_number24). 



> Hola a todos! Me siento super feliz por terminar esta traducción. La verdad es que tenía el borrador de esta desde hace un tiempo pero no me había puesto en la tarea de terminarlo hasta hoy; ya saben como es la procrastinación y luego empecé la U pero bueno, aprovechando este tiempo libre me puse a terminarlo y es que es un fanfic tan hermoso y lleno de fluff <333 me encanta. Es mi primera traducción y no es algo que haya estudiado así que es solo algo que hice por diversión. Espero les guste :) y perdónenme de antemano por mezclar modismos, hice lo mejor que pude.

"¡Mell, ese hijo de puta!"

Todos voltearon sus cabezas hacia el hombre rubio, mientras este golpeaba el escritorio con sus manos y tiraba sus materiales de oficina en una caja de cartón. Jeremy hizo una mueca de disgusto a la vez que una sarta de groserías continuaba saliendo de la boca del hombre.

"¿¿¿Cómo se putas atreve a despedirme??? ¿¿¿A mí??? Soy una maldita rareza. Que se joda, él es el que terminará jodidamente perdiendo."

Jeremy se concentró en su computadora, probando uno grupo de códigos para la página web en la que estaban trabajando últimamente. También intentó no rodar los ojos mientras Dustin Kropp, el gilipollas de la oficina, seguía quejándose de su despido. El larguirucho estaba genuinamente aliviado de que se fuera puesto que primero, no, el no era una maldita rareza. En realidad era un grandísimo dolor en el trasero, ordenandole a la gente a su alrededor todo el tiempo mientras él se sentaba sin hacer nada. Y segundo, definitivamente no es una pérdida porque seguramente él será reemplazado por alguien mejor.

Después de unos segundos tecleando, Jeremy presionó la última tecla para ver el resultado de la prueba. Sonriendo para si mismo, volteó hacia Jenna quien ya estaba asintiendo, impresionada, a la pantalla.

"No está mal, Heere. No está para nada mal."

El pálido adulto no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Rápidamente cubrió su boca ante eso, y bendita sea Jenna por simplemente soltar una risilla de vuelta. Cuando Jeremy estuvo apunto de explicar a la mujer cómo lo había hecho, las quejas de Kropps se volvieron más y más fuertes.

Todo era, "Jodido Mell, esto" y "Jodido Mell, aquello" y honestamente parecía que Jenna estaba a punto de estallar contra él. Kropp ahora se estaba quejando acerca de la 'falta' de malditas instalaciones en la compañía y de las 'abusivas' cargas de trabajo. Esta vez Jeremy no se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

Corporaciones Mell era una de las mejores compañías del área, tanto en términos de ventas y producción como en instalaciones y personal. Kropp era francamente el único gilipollas que Jeremy conocía de allí.

A la mitad de las despotricaciones del idiota, Jenna empezó a imitarlo, haciendo muecas. Ella repetía todo lo que él decía con un tono más agudo y molesto, haciendo reír a jeremy como respuesta. Dustin había empezado a quejarse acerca de cómo la compañía iba a irse a bancarrota cuando de repente una fuerte y autoritaria voz resonó alrededor de la gran habitación.

El impacto de esta envió un escalofrío por la espina de Jeremy, haciéndolo girar rápidamente su cabeza hacia la puerta. Estaba seguro que él no fue el único.

Parado frente al marco de la puerta estaba nada más ni nada menos que el Señor Michael Mell en persona. El nuevo presidente e hijo del fundador de Corporaciones Mell.

Jeremy tragó en seco.

"Señor Kropp. He sido informado que has estado siendo una molestia para los demás trabajadores."

Su tono era bajo y su mirada dura. Dios, se veía furioso.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio.

Michael Mell realmente nunca bajaba a su piso. Usualmente estaba todo el tiempo en reuniones o en viajes de negocios. Es más, por lo general estaba en su oficina dando órdenes acerca de lo que había que hacer. Él analizaba y manejaba el papeleo. Había rumores de que odiaba las interacciones, siempre callado o enojado cada que se encontraba con trabajadores incompetentes. Su padre lo había criado de esa manera, dirían algunos colegas de Jeremy, chismorreando. Aunque no era un idiota, era franco y estricto; emanaba autoridad y ,aparentemente, la mayoría de los trabajadores que él visitaba estaban aterrorizados de él.

La oficina de Jeremy era una de las cuales él no solía visitar. Se comunicaba con el equipo de tecnología vía e-mail y por medio del jefe de la división: Jake Dillinger.

Pero ahí estaba él; traje a perfecta medida, cabello peinado hacia atrás, espalda completamente recta. Mirando a Kropp como si fuera basura.

Con un quejido, Kropp se disculpó, tartamudeando. Básicamente tiró todas sus cosas en la caja antes de correr fuera del lugar.

La oficina estaba aún en silencio; todos mirando a Kropp, incluyendo Mell, hasta que este estuvo fuera de vista.

De repente, el señor Mell volcó su atención a todos en la habitación, ladeando su cabeza antes de dejar salir un cansado suspiro. Sus ojos se veían tan, tan oscuros pero mucho más suaves de lo que estaban hace unos momentos. Jeremy volvió a tragar en seco.

"Me disculpo por ello. Kropp no trabajará con nosotros a partir de hoy." Entonces con un firme asentimiento, le dijo a los empleados que seguiría su camino.

Luego se fue.

Jeremy parpadeó, aturdido por el encuentro.

No estaba seguro si se sentía aterrorizado o deslumbrado ya que primero, ese era Michael Mell y se veía realmente cool; segundo, se veía como si pudiera matar a Kropp con la mirada; Lo que lo llevaba al tercer punto, era Kropp a quien intentaba matar con la mirada, lo cual probablemente aumentaba sus puntos en la barra de lo cool.

Giró su cabeza para encontrar a Jenna con una sonrisa engreída dirigida hacia él. Frunció el ceño, confundido, "¿Qué?"

"Estás completamente duro por él, ¿No es así?"

"JENNA."

\----------------

Jeremy no estaba seguro de cómo se las arreglaba para tener tan mala suerte pero lo hacía. En medio de su camino a casa había empezado a llover y Jeremy, siendo como es, había olvidado su paraguas. En serio, debería estar avergonzado. Ha estado haciendo esta rutina por años, ¿Cómo demonios aún se olvida de su paraguas? 

El hombre había corrido hacia el café más cercano, usando su morral de oficina como único escudo contra la lluvia. Una vez que estuvo dentro, se permitió sumergirse en el confortable olor a café y postres. Se pasó una mano por su cabello mojado antes de quitarse su abrigo. Felicitaciones para él por usar un abrigo en vez de un cardigan. Se merecía unos cinco, en serio. Dejó a su abrigo colgar en uno de sus brazos mientras colocaba la correa del bolso en su otro hombro. 

Sacudiendo su cabeza, dejó salir un estornudo repentino a lo cual no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Apretó el puente de su nariz y dejó salir un suspiro, siempre podría tomar un poco de medicina cuando llegue a casa.

Volteó su cabeza para darse cuenta que la lluvia había apretado. Sintió como su ceño se fruncía aún más ante esto pero al parecer no podía hacer nada más que quedarse hasta que esta se calme.

Caminando hasta el mostrador, ordenó un Mocha de chocolate blanco y una torreja de cheesecake de arándanos. Sonrió un poco al ver el pastel, sintiéndose emocionado por probarlo. Había sido un día duro, se lo merecía.

En cuanto su pedido estuvo listo, cogió su bandeja y se volteó para examinar el lugar y wow, el local estaba a reventar. Hizo un puchero mientras buscaba una mesa libre pero no hubo suerte, no pudo encontrar ninguna. Perdiendo la paciencia, pasó al plan B, el cual era buscar un asiento libre y preguntar si podría sentarse allí.

Habían tres mesas con asiento doble, cada una con un puesto libre. Una universitaria estaba sentada en una, lo cual descartaba automáticamente ese lugar de la lista de candidatos de Jeremy. No quería verse como un pervertido.

La segunda mesa tenía a un niño durmiendo y Jeremy realmente no quería molestarlo o algo parecido.

Lo que lo llevaba a la última mesa.

Estaba en la esquina de la tienda, justo al lado de la enorme ventana de vidrio. Jeremy solo podía ver la parte de atrás del sujeto usando una sudadera con capucha roja y audifonos. El larguirucho hombre asintió para si mismo, determinado a conseguir un asiento.

En cuanto llegó a la mesa, se permitió mirar al piso. Tenía problemas con el contacto visual así que tuvo que reunir un poco de coraje antes de mirar al frente.

Tartamudeando un poco, Jeremy dejó salir un suave saludo y prosiguió con su pregunta, "E-Ey, ¿Podría tomar este asiento? Q-Quiero decir, el lugar está lleno"

Jeremy miró hacía arriba esta vez, "A-A menos que estés esperando por alguien, por supue-"

Jeremy se paralizó.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para estar seguro de estar viendo correctamente.

Lo estaba.

Ante él estaba Michael Mell, a medio camino de meter un muffin completo en su boca. Sus ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa ante la repentina aparición de Jeremy. Aún así, lentamente empujó más el muffin dentro de su boca y lo engulló por completo. Jeremy le diría que eso era impresionante si solo, bueno, él no fuera su jodido jefe.

El Sr. Mell, aunque estaba sorprendido antes, ahora se veía simplemente confundido. Su boca estaba llena y se veía como una ardilla, Jeremy no estaba seguro de si quería reír o llorar. Tal vez, en realidad, podría correr. De todos modos no parecía como si el señor Mell lo reconociera.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Él ya se había quitado los audífonos, inclinando su cabeza para indicar que probablemente no había escuchado lo que Jeremy había dicho.

En serio, Jeremy pudo simplemente haberse ido. Pedir perdón. O simplemente sentarse con el niño dormido. Pero no, el tuvo que decir: "Sr. Mell."

Lo cual fue un grave error porque ¿El Señor Mell? El Señor Mell de repente se atragantó al escuchar eso, empezando a toser.

Jeremy puso apresuradamente su bandeja en la mesa, acercándose al otro hombre.

Empezó a palmear su espalda en pánico, pidiéndole a Mell solo escupir el maldito muffin. Michael Mell, por alguna extraña razón, negó con su cabeza y empezó a masticar.

Jeremy quería gritar Y reír.

En menos de dos minutos, todo volvió a estar en silencio pero los dos estaban jadeando. Jeremy estaba a punto de tomar su bandeja y correr porque SU JEFE acababa de ATRAGANTARSE y era SU culpa.

Él nunca iba a mostrar su cara al Sr. Mell de nuevo. Este probablemente lo odiaba. Oh Dios, él probablemente iba a querer despedirlo tal y como hizo con Dustin Kropp. Jeremy iba a estar desempleado, destrozando su carrera con la compañía más genial del área, él-

"P-Puedes sentarte. E-Eso era lo que estabas preguntando, ¿No es así? A menos que haya asumido mal, no te escuché bien."

Eso hizo que los pensamientos de Jeremy pararan.

Miró a Michael, dejando salir un quebrado "¿Cómo?"

"Puedes sentarte."

El Sr.Mell había dicho eso en un suave tono, Jeremy sintió su corazón apretujarse.

Dudoso, Jeremy se sentó en la silla en frente de su jefe, tosiendo incómodamente.  
"G-Gracias"

El moreno asintió.

Esto era incomodo, realmente incómodo. Pero Jeremy estaba parcialmente agradecido de haber podido sentarse. Ahora podría centrarse en su café y cheesecake.

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio hasta que Mell empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"Asumo que trabajas para Corporaciones Mell?"

Jeremy asintió.

"Oh, ¿En qué campo?" 

¿Era esto una entrevista? Oh Dios mío, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"T-Trabajo en la división de tecnología y diseño web. S-Soy Jeremy Heere, Señor."

De repente los ojos de Mell se abrieron ampliamente y sus hombros se levantaron. Su rostro se iluminó y Jeremy intentó no retorcerse ante esto.

"¿¿¿Tú eres Heere??? Tío, tus diseños son increíbles," El hizo unos gestos raros con las manos y continuó. "Son, como que, los mejores que he visto, hombre. Junto con los de Rolan. ¡Incluso Jake dice lo mismo!"

¿Y eso?

Jeremy sintió como si necesitaba pellizcarse ante eso, porque ese no era el Sr. Mell.

¿Pero qué carajos?

Mell también parecía asombrado consigo mismo. Tosió apenado, todo entusiasmo desapareciendo de sus hombros. Jeremy observó como poco a poco su postura se recomponía en la perfecta y apropiada que tenía hace unos momentos.

"S-Siento eso. Me emocioné."

Jeremy sacudió su cabeza lentamente, aún desconcertado.

Al poco tiempo, la cara del otro hombre estaba roja y el se veía como si intentara componerse a si mismo. "Apreciaría si no hablaras de esto con los superiores, en especial con la Señorita Valentine. Yo podría haber tomado un improvisado descanso, ya ves."

Jeremy asintió nuevamente a la vez que absorbía la apariencia del hombre en frente de él. Mell se veía cansado, pero fuera de eso no se veía tan terrorífico como cuando despidió a Kropp. Él estaba usando una sudadera con capucha y su pelo estaba todo despeinado, francamente lucía como un estudiante de universidad el cual había pasado la noche en vela.

Fue entonces que Jeremy se dió cuenta de cuán joven era. Probablemente de su propia edad. Y estaba dirigiendo una compañía. Dios Santo.

En un parpadeo, él de repente no se veía para nada aterrador.

Mell se levantó y repentinamente levantó la capucha de su sudadera. Jeremy notó que él aún estaba usando sus pantalones de traje y sus zapatos de cuero, haciendo que la sudadera se viera fuera de lugar en él.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Señor Heere."

Eso sonaba tan mal a los oídos de Jeremy ahora después de escuchar su arrebato hace unos momentos. Su tono era bajo y su lenguaje formal había vuelto. Sonaba robótico.

Jeremy tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo y después de un leve apretón el hombre se fue por su camino.

\-----------

"¿Un muffin completo?"

"¿P-Por qué estás tan empeñada con la parte del muffin?"

"Porque ¿Acaso puedes imaginarte a Mell metiendose un muffin entero en la boca?" 

"No tengo porqué hacerlo, lo viví."

Jenna empezó a carcajearse del otro lado de la línea, repitiendo "Un muffin entero" una y otra vez con incredulidad. Jeremy no pudo evitar reírse junto con ella porque ahora que el revivía el momento completo, era una vista ridícula.

En cuanto ambos quedaron sin aliento, Jeremy sacudió su cabeza, intentando componerse. "E-Ey pero no puedes contárselo a nadie, ¿Está bien? Siento como que él tiene una imagen que mantener, ¿Sabes?"

Ajá fue la respuesta, "Por supuesto, por supuesto. Me encantaría mantener nuestro trabajo, Heere. No tienes que preocuparte."

Jeremy suspiró aliviado.

"¡Pero cuéntame de nuevo acerca de cómo nuestro trabajo es el mejor que él haya visto!"

Incluso estando en el teléfono, Jeremy estaba seguro de que Jenna estaba meneando sus cejas, una sonrisa presumida pegada a su cara.

Escuchar la voz del Sr. Mell en su cabeza hacía que su pecho revoloteara un poco. El presidente de la compañía dijo que su trabajo era uno de los mejores. Rayos. Jeremy dejó que una sonrisa se formara en su cara, contándole a Jenna una vez más las palabras exactas del Señor Mell.

\-------------- 

Esa mañana Jeremy entró en el ascensor con sus ojos todos llenos de cansancio; no sean muy duros con él, la noche anterior no había podido dormir así que terminó viendo un montón de videos en youtube.

Presionó el botón de su piso y meneó su cabeza al son de la música del ascensor mientras esté finalmente se cerraba. El elevador paró en el tercer piso y Jeremy se movió un poco hacia atrás para dejar espacio. Esperaba ver a un enjambre de trabajadores entrar, en cambio se encontró a un Sr. Mell con pánico dibujado en todo su rostro.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Mell entró en el elevador; presionando apresurado el botón de cerrado. Su cabello era un desastre y tenía lo que parecía ser una mancha de café en su camisa de vestir. Jeremy no estaba seguro pero se veía como si estuviera apunto de llorar mientras encaraba al hombre delgado.

"¿Heere? ¿Jeremy, cierto?"

Jeremy asintió, aún perplejo.

"Tío, estoy muerto. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda"

Así es como Jeremy terminó corriendo con no otro más que Michael Mell hacia la tienda de ropa más cercana.

Había una pequeña sastrería a unos cuantos bloques del edificio. Era pequeña pero el letrero parecía lujoso y Jeremy estaba seguro de que los trajes que estaban de muestra eran mucho más caros que todos sus órganos. Combinados.

Mell entró rápidamente, arrastrando a Jeremy consigo.

"¡¡¡Brooke!!! Tía, tienes que ayudarme. Chloe va a matarme."

Ahí estaba de nuevo, su forma de hablar era completamente diferente, Jeremy no pudo evitar quedarsele mirando. El hombre del que la gente estaba asustada, el hombre que espantó a Kropp con una sola frase y una mirada, estaba ahora diciendo ‘Tío’ y diciéndole a una tal Brooke que iba a ser asesinado. Lo que más molestaba a Jeremy era como todo eso sonaba mejor y más natural que la forma como hablaba en el trabajo.

Una hermosa mujer rubia apareció por el marco de la puerta, soltando una risita al ver la apariencia de Mell.

"Ohhh, ella definitivamente va a matarte."

Mell lloriqueó. Mell, de veras acababa de lloriquear.

Rápidamente desabotonó su camisa de vestir, quitándosela apurado. Jeremy se golpeó mentalmente por quedarse mirando durante todo este proceso.

Como era de esperarse, la mujer volvió al cuarto de atrás y salió con una nueva y limpia camisa de vestir. Era del mismo color que Mell estaba usando. En realidad, puede que sea exactamente la misma.

Jeremy se paró a un lado, empezando a sentirse incómodo. Realmente no estaba seguro del por qué fue traído allí también. Parecía como si no hubiera nada que tuviera que hacer allí.

Estaba mirando al rededor del lugar, intentando encontrar algo con lo cual distraerse cuando Mell lo llamó.

Veía a Jeremy con unos ojos tan suplicantes que el hombre pálido genuinamente pudo sentir a su pecho derretirse.

"Hombre, realmente, realmente lo siento por arrastrarte hasta aquí pero tengo una reunión en treinta minutos y aunque Brook puede ayudarme con toda esta mierda de la ropa aún necesito que me ordenes tres machiatos de caramelo, dos cafés negros y un té Earl Grey. Todos de tamaño Venti."

La mujer rubia estaba arreglando el collar de su camisa cuando el moreno alcanzó su bolsillo, entregandole toda su billetera a Jeremy.

Su billetera.

Jeremy quería morir. Esto era una presión demasiado intensa.

Se fue, caminando rápido hacia la cafetería más cercana, realmente logrando conseguir todas las órdenes en menos de 15 minutos lo cual era impresionante de por si, a fin de cuentas.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, Michael Mell se veía completamente preparado; saco, corbata y todo eso. Su cabello estaba echado hacia atrás, y Jeremy de repente se sintió con ganas de morirse de nuevo.

Cuando su jefe hizo contacto visual con Jeremy y encontró la orden completa, una enorme sonrisa se formó de repente en su cara.

UNA SONRISA. EN LA CARA DE MICHAEL MELL.

Jeremy se aguantó las ganas de gruñir o de abanicarse a si mismo. Este hombre podría realmente ser su perdición.

"Jeremy, mi buen hombre, eres absolutamente el mejor."

Entonces, de repente, estaba siendo arrastrado de nuevo por su jefe, mientras este gritaba un rápido gracias a Brooke.

Los dos estuvieron de vuelta en el elevador en un parpadeo, jadeando un poco.

Jeremy pulsó el botón del quinto piso mientras Michael Mell pulsaba el del veintiuno donde la mayoría de las reuniones tomaban lugar. Jeremy le había devuelto su billetera junto con la orden de las bebidas.

Michael Mell le dio una mirada avergonzada, pero sonrió. "Salvaste mi vida, Sr.Heere. Había derramado el café encima de mí. Dios, te debo mi más sincera gratitud."

¿Y eso?

Para Jeremy eso sonaba mal de muchas formas. Era de lejos completamente diferente a hace unos momentos. Intentó no fruncir el ceño.

"N-No, está bien señor. El placer fue mio. Fue genial ser su asistente por más o menos 30 minutos" Jeremy dejó salir una suave risa, "¿D-Dónde está su asistente, s-señor?"

En eso sonó un pequeño ding y las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Oh.

Ya estaban en el quinto piso.

Jeremy tomó un paso hacia afuera, no importandole mucho el que Mell no haya sido capaz de responderle. Cuando las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse, el  
hombre pálido se permitió agitar su mano en señal de adiós hacia su jefe, encontrándose con este entrecerrandole los ojos. Ásperamente, él susurró un "Chloe ES mi asistente" en un tono aterrorizado, antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente.

Jeremy no pudo parar de reír hasta que llegó a su escritorio. Ni siquiera Jenna pudo calmarlo.

\-----------------------

Todo fue un espiral descendente después de eso. Jeremy, por alguna extraña razón, siguió topándose con el presidente. Una vez fue en el cuarto de suplementos, donde encontró a su jefe buscando una caja específica de clips de papel ("No lo entiendes, Sr.Heere, yo siempre uso los verdes. Específicamente ordeno esas cajas junto con las típicas de metal.") Otra fue en la máquina expendedora del quinto piso cuando estaba apunto de comprarse una pequeña bolsa de palomitas. Jeremy había encontrado a Mell sosteniendo dos barras de Snickers ("Se agotaron en los otros dos pisos. Te aseguro que no son para mi.") El trabajador tecnológico dejó salir una risita al escuchar eso y si de casualidad vio a Mell abrir una barra mientras este se iba, sus labios estaban sellados.

Entonces se volvió un hábito.

Se encontraban el uno al otro en elevadores o Jeremy siempre lo encontraba en la entrada. "Sr.Heere" lentamente se convirtió en "Heere" y luego a "Jeremy" y en raras, muy raras ocasiones, Michael usaría "Tío" u "Hombre" confortablemente en frente de él, incluso en la oficina.

Tenían conversaciones triviales acerca del clima, chismes de la oficina, mayormente trabajo. Algunas veces, Jeremy hablaría de sus nuevo diseño y su jefe asentiría, entendiendo cada explicación. Aunque otras veces, Michael acabaría hablando de sus finanzas, conflictos de oficina o contratos que necesitaban ser renovados, todo en una baja, fastidiada y cansada voz; Jeremy simplemente asentiría de igual forma. Dejando una distancia segura entre ellos para así aguantarse las ganas de intentar darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

Jenna empezó a molestarlo acerca de ello y Jeremy usualmente solo no le hacía caso a lo que decía. Aunque debía de admitir que en realidad podría ser que él tuviera un pequeñísimo crush. Cuando Jenna finalmente se enteró, dejó salir una fuerte carcajada porque, "Jeremy, nadie solo tiene un pequeño crush de adolescente cuando se trata de Mell. Todos simplemente quieren algo así como follarlo, o ser la Ana de su Christian Grey."

Jenna se ganó dos capirotazos en la frente por eso. Jeremy estaba seguro de que ella se lo merecía.

\--------------------

Jeremy iba a la mitad de escribir el nuevo diseño que Jenna le había establecido la noche pasada cuando su concentración fue interrumpida por unos taconazos que resonaban en la oficina. Escuchó a Jake Dillinger soltar un "Whoa, ey, Chlo-" antes de encontrarse cara a cara con una bien hermosa y a la vez terrorífica mujer. Ella estaba mirando a Jeremy con una ceja levantada, sus brazos cruzados y su boca cerrada en una delgada línea. Jeremy no estaba seguro de si ella estaba enojada o no. Él realmente no podía leer su expresión.

Eso sí, Jeremy estaba seguro de que estaba aterrorizado.

"¿Tu eres Jeremy Heere?"

Jeremy asintió. También quería gritar y esconderse.

Ella soltó un hum, escaneandolo una vez más antes de irse.

En cuanto ella estuvo fuera de vista, Jeremy dejó salir el aire que, sin darse cuenta, estaba conteniendo. Todos en la habitación tenían sus ojos en él, lo que lo hizo sentirse muy consciente de si mismo, por lo que hizo lo mejor que pudo para simplemente concentrarse en su pantalla.

Jenna tocó su hombro unos segundos después, inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad. Jeremy sacudió su cabeza violentamente como para decir "No tengo una maldita idea."

Volvieron a trabajar.

\---------------------------

Jeremy entró al café para encontrar una familiar sudadera roja en el mismo asiento de la vez pasada. La comisura de sus labios empezó a levantarse mientras una sensación de vértigo empezó a envolver todo su ser. Se sentía como un adolescente teniendo su primer crush.

Después de ordenar un Mocha de chocolate blanco y una torreja de cheesecake de arándanos, Jeremy se dirigió hacia su jefe.

"¿E-Este asiento está ocupado?"

Jeremy sintió como su cara se calentaba cuando la primera respuesta de Mell al verlo fue una brillante sonrisa. Su estomago se lleno de mariposas y su propia sonrisa se agrandó.

Dios, este hombre.

"Nah, hombre. Adelante."

El hombre pálido se sentó, asintiendo como agradecimiento. En la mesa, "Gracias, señ-"

"Michael, tío. No estamos en el trabajo. Michael está bien."

Las mariposas honestamente se sentían como si se estuvieran convirtiendo en murciélagos, Jeremy intento muy fuerte el no retorcerse en placer.

Habían múltiples papeles dispersos cerca del lado de su jefe. Jeremy se permitió el preguntar.

"¿Trabajo?"

Michael asintió. "Se vuelve asfixiante allá. Muy silencioso. Usualmente en estos días necesito un poco de ruido, ¿Sabes?" Firmó una esquina de un papel, frotando su barbilla mientras leía, "Probablemente me volvería loco si me quedara allá."

Jeremy asintió en entendimiento. Así es como el era cada que hacía una trasnochada, solo tecleando sin parar. Escuchaba música al azar solo para que hubiera algo sonando de fondo. El silencio usualmente se vuelve muy abrumador cuando eres dejado en él por mucho tiempo.

Jeremy tomó un sorbo de su taza y una cucharada de su pastel. Sintió como sus ojos se cerraban y tuvo que forzarse a no hacer ningún sonido raro mientras se concentraba en el sabor. Aunque sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente cuando escuchó una risa baja.

Michael lo estaba viendo con cariño, haciendo que el pecho de Jeremy se apretujara. Sintió como su cara se sonrojaba de nuevo, lo que lo llevó a taparsela con una mano. Debió haberse visto ridículo.

Su jefe sacudió la cabeza, riendo una vez más. "No, no, ey tío. No me estoy riendo de tí. Pareces disfrutar eso un montón."

Jeremy asintió lentamente, quitando la mano de su cara una vez que tragó.

"Amo el cheesecake de arándanos, hombre. Es lo único que ordeno además del cheesecake de fresas."

Dios, sonaba tan raro. ¿Estaba eso bien? Normalmente hablaban de trabajo y chismes, no sobre cosas personales. Jeremy estaba un poco nervioso. El realmente no quería asustar a su jefe. ¿Por qué es que cuando él viene a este café, las cosas van tan ma-?

"Mantendré eso en mente."

Jeremy parpadeó, "¿Qué?" 

Michael Mell levantó la cabeza de su trabajo, ojos bien abiertos, "N-Nada. Amo el muffin de zanahoria de aquí. Es la única cosa que usualmente compro además de café negro." Dejó salir una risa nerviosa, "Las zanahorias son radicales"

El larguirucho vió como la cara del hombre en frente de él pasaba por una serie de expresiones. Eso hizo que Jeremy soltara una risita cuando el primero se decidió por una en donde se veía honestamente harto de si mismo.

"Las zanahorias son radicales"

"Cállate, tío."

"Eso es probablemente el por qué t-tú estabas engullendo un muffin completo-"

"Oh Dios mío, Jeremy Heere, tengo poder sobre ti."

Jeremy partió en carcajadas al escuchar eso. Era verdad y debería de estar asustado pero él lo dijo de una forma tan avergonzada, que terminó sonando tan patético.

Con una última risa, Jeremy se permitió volver a mirar al hombre que estaba mirándolo con una suave sonrisa. Tragando en seco, el pálido hombre sonrió. "T-Tu hablas diferente. Es genial oirte de esa forma, suenas más," Se encogió de hombros, vacilante, "¿Cómodo? Siempre quise decirte eso. N-No tienes que explicarlo o nada."

Para el alivio de Jeremy, Michael respondió con una risa, "Sí, lo es. Así es como normalmente hablo, hombre. Es solo," Soltó su bolígrafo y dedicó toda su atención a Jeremy. "Mi papá. Um, el Sr.Mell original. Dejó una reputación y los primeros meses que trabajé aquí y hablé así nadie me tomó en serio. Me jodió realmente mal, siendo franco. Los altos directivos me la hicieron pasar de mierda, tío. Fue terrorífico."

Jeremy frunció ante eso.

"Así que bueno, mi papá habló conmigo y dijo que realmente iba a necesitar ser firme y toda esa mierda. Él es un buen tipo, ¿sabes?. Realmente blando. No es un pendejo como lo pintan . En todo caso, mantuve eso en mente. Seguí todo lo que me dijo y puf, aquí estoy, no he cambiado desde entonces."

Asintiendo en entendimiento, Jeremy vio como el mayor tomó un trago de su propia taza. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes de que Jeremy no pudiera soportarlo más, dejando salir la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió con tal de que Michael ya no se viera tan triste.

"¿Juegas videojuegos?"

Los ojos de Michael Mell se iluminaron al escuchar eso.

Jeremy decidió que esto podría ser bueno.

Genial, incluso, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su pecho.

\-------------------------

Cuando Jeremy fue a trabajar al día siguiente, encontró una pequeña caja diseñada con hermosos bordes intrincados. Al abrirla, encontró la torreja de cheesecake de arándanos más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto. Jenna le echó una ojeada, chequeando el logo en la caja. Ella dejó salir un ahogado "Santo Dios."

Jeremy volteó a verla, confundido. El logo no se le hacía familiar.

"¿Es una buena marca?"

Jenna le dirigió una ceja alzada a la caja. "Jeremy, cariño, ¿Ese pastel? Cha-ching." Ella hizo el signo de 'ok', "Asi que mejor que lo sea."

Jeremy sonrió para si mismo, sintiéndose ridiculamente feliz. Un distante recuerdo de Michael Mell pasando por su cabeza. Sabía que las falsas esperanzas no eran nada bueno pero a la mierda, se iba a permitir tenerlas.

\-------------------------

Jeremy entró al elevador con un Mocha de chocolate blanco. Hacía frío y estaba sosteniendo la taza de papel con ambas manos para calentarse a si mismo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz antes de dejar salir un suave estornudo.

"Salud"

El hombre delgado casi tiró su taza por la sorpresa, volteandose abruptamente hacía la voz. Michael Mell estaba en el elevador a su y él ni cuenta se había dado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver al hombre alto sonriéndole ampliamente.

"G-Gracias." Jeremy no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Hubo unos segundos más de silencio antes de que su jefe hablara de nuevo, "¿Mocha?" Jeremy sacudió su cabeza, "N-No solo cualquier Mocha, el mejor sabor. Mocha de chocolate blanco."

Una suave risa fue la respuesta y pronto el elevador hizo un ding, el quinto piso. Jeremy salió, asintiendo al otro hombre como despedida antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente.

Al día siguiente había un Mocha de chocolate blanco tamaño Venti en su escritorio. Él sonrió.

\----------------------

Los regalos siguieron viniendo. Jeremy podía sentir su pecho cada vez más y más cálido ante el pensamiento. Jenna lo molestaba por ello, al igual que la mayoría de sus colegas, aunque estos no sabían acerca de Mell así que ellos solo le seguían el juego a Jenna con "Tu chico."

Aunque, claro está, no era como si estuviera seguro de que fuera Mell. ¡Era solo que encajaba tan bien! Empezó con el cheesecake, después con el café y luego vinieron los pasteles de temática de videojuegos. ¡Eso era básicamente el resumen de sus últimas conversaciones fuera del trabajo!

Por otro lado, cada que se veían en la oficina Michael usualmente solo le daba una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a usar su cara de poker que usualmente mostraba. De paso que parecía estar más ocupado estos días, considerando que las pequeñas charlas ya no sucedían tan a menudo.

Jeremy volvió su vista al pastel en su escritorio, admirandolo. Sonrió y dejó salir un suspiro de ensueño. Michael Mell puede que realmente sea su perdición. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo para entregarlos sin que lo vieran. ¿Iba a trabajar más temprano? ¿Se pasaba por ahí durante los descansos? Sacudió su cabeza. Se conformará con esto.

\--------------------------

Jeremy entró al café, ordenó lo usual y fue directo a donde se suele sentar con Michael. Nadie estaba allí por el momento y el hombre dio lo mejor de si para no sentirse decepcionado. En silencio, comió mientras ojeaba su teléfono. Iba a la mitad de su lectura de un articula acerca de los gatos y su respuesta a los diferentes tonos de voz cuando de repente la silla enfrente de él fue rodada y una bandeja fue colocada en el espacio enfrente de su propia comida.

Mirando arriba se encontró con unos brillantes ojos café mirándolo curiosamente "¿Qué tal?"

Jeremy forzó a su pecho a putas calmarse ante la vista del otro hombro y soltó una sonrisa, esperando que no se viera muy grande o emocionada. Él realmente necesita dejar de ponerse así cada vez que ve a Michael pero en serio, todo es culpa de él. Luciendo su todo.

"L-Los gatos responden al tono de tu voz."

Michael dejó salir una suave risa. Dios, por favor ayuda a Jeremy.

"Eres raro, tío. Pero me gustas de esa manera."

¿Y eso? Eso hizo que el corazón de Jeremy diera un vuelco, una sonrisa incluso más grande tomando lugar en su cara. Dejó salir una risita y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, "Tu eres igual de raro, hombre."

Michael había tomado asiento para ese momento, encogiéndose de hombros ante el otro. "No dije que no lo fuera. También te gusto de esa manera ¿no?" Meneó sus cejas a lo que el hombre pálido torció sus ojos. Con ello, todo hizo click en su lugar.

Los dos empezaron a hablar y hablar y para el final de su descanso los dos estaban riendo. Las mejillas de Jeremy estaban empezando a doler y podía oír a Michael resollar. Cuando los dos se calmaron, sus miradas se cruzaron y Jeremy no podía apartar su vista. Se sentía tan ligero y felíz, probablemente uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Todo se veía más brillante y Michael, Dios, Michael se veía radiante. Oh, tan maravilloso que Jeremy no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera en el que estaba ahora.

Era el olor del café llenando su nariz, ruido blanco de fondo. Era el azúcar en su lengua y era mirar la boba sonrisa que Michael Mell dirigía hacia él. Era una simple tarde pero era perfecta.

Jeremy se aferró a ese sentimiento hasta que terminó.

\----------------------

Todo estaba llendo de maravilla hasta que un día Jeremy encontró a Jake Dillinger colocando una bolsa de galletas en su escritorio. Él y Jenna estaban volviendo de su descanso cuando Jenna tomó una exagerada bocanada de aire.

"¡¿Jake Dillinger?!"

Jake rápidamente se volteó hacia la puerta donde estaban parados. Jeremy le escuchó soltar un "Oh, mierda" antes de que levantara sus dos manos.

"¡Nada que ver aquí!"

Jenna torció sus ojos, acercándose y tomando la bolsa del escritorio de Jeremy. Entrecerró los ojos mirándola y luego rápidamente se volteó para ver a Jake una vez más, ojos ahora bien abiertos.

"¡¿Tú?! ¿¿¿Tú eres el que le ha estado dando todo esto a Jeremy???"

Jeremy miró la escena ante el. Intentó ignorar el tinte de decepción que sentía al pensar que en realidad era Jake Dillinger el que le estaba dando todas esas cosas. Dios, ahora sonaba como un desagradecido. Jake es un chico muy genial. Jeremy debería sentirse agradecido y halagado de que siquier le gustara a alguien como él.

El rostro de Michael Mell apareció de repente en su cabeza, haciendo su corazón apretujarse. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó cerca de donde Jake y Jenna estaban haciendo una escena.

"¡¡¡Ey, te juro que no soy yo!!!"

"Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Honestamente piensas que voy a creer eso? ¡Te atrapamos con las manos en la masa!"

Jake sacudió violentamente su cabeza, frotándose la cara con sus dos manos. El honestamente lucía harto y toda su cara estaba roja. Jeremy se sintió realmente mal por el. Por ello, jaló a Jenna hacia él, sacudiendo su cabeza, "Ey, vamos. Para, Jen."

Jenna se volteó para encarar al hombre delgado con una sonrisa tortuosa, "¡Pero Jeremy! Encontramos a tu admirador secreto. Y él está negando toda esa mierda cuando nosotros lo vimos ponerlo ahí."

Jeremy volvió a sacudir su cabeza, alejandola un poco más. El ahora podía oír murmullos y realmente no necesitaba eso ahora. No le gustaba ese tipo de atención en el, "Vamos, no lo presionemos más ¿Por favor?"

La mujer dejó salir un suspiro en cuanto vio la expresión en su cara. Ella sabía muy bien cómo Jeremy se sentía en este tipo de situación. Pequeñas bromas y risas estaban bien pero ahora parecía como si los ojos de todos estuvieran en ellos. Con un puchero, ella volvió a colocar las galletas en el escritorio.

El piso de repente estaba en silencio.

Jake tenía cara de constipado y Jeremy realmente quería disculparse. Hasta lo que él sabía, Jenna podría haberlo avergonzado en frente de todos, considerando que lo atraparon colocando la bolsa.

Jeremy estaba apunto de acercarse a él para disculparse cuando el hombre de repente volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta, ojos iluminandoseles. Con un fuerte "¡Oh hombre, gracias a Dios que estás aquí! corrió hacia la persona que vio y-

El pecho de Jeremy dio un vuelco.

Michael Mell estaba parado en la puerta.

Michael Mell.

"Tío, okay. Tu realmente tienes que apoyarme aquí, hombre. Rich está solo unos cuantos pisos arriba y los rumores se dispersan como fuego aquí. Solo diles la verdad; soy un hombre fiel, Mell."

Los ojos de Jeremy se abrieron como platos.

El realmente quería gritar por cuan dramáticas se veían las cosas ahora. Los ojos de todos estaban sobre ellos pero nadie estaba hablando. Podía oír el tick tack del reloj de la pared y el repentino gorgoteo del agua de la máquina dispensadora que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. El motor de la unidad del aire acondicionado era lo más ruidoso que alguna vez había escuchado. Aunque a Jeremy no le importaba.

Su pecho estaba retumbando. Podía sentir sus latidos aumentar lentamente cada vez más ante la implicación de lo que Jake dijo. Mordió su labio y se permitió tener esperanza. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Michael Mell directo a los ojos, este parecía sorprendido mientras miraba a Jake Dillinger. A su lado, Jenna dejó salir un suave "Oh Dios mio."

Lentamente, Michael volteó su mirada hacía él. Sin parpadear, Jeremy lo vio tragar en seco. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y brillantes. Sus mejillas un poco rosadas. Su espalda no estaba del todo recta.

Oh Dios mio. 

Su máscara se había roto.

Oh Dios mío. 

Su máscara estaba rota y Jeremy se sentía a punto de morir. Estaba seguro de esto ya que sentía que su corazón podría estallar en cualquier minuto.

Oh Dios mío. 

Michael aclaró su garganta y Jeremy estaba seguro de que su propio labio estaba a punto de sangrar considerando lo fuerte que lo estaba mordiendo ahora. Lo vio mirar alrededor rápidamente y luego, como un imán, su mirada se clavó en la de Jeremy de nuevo y-

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando"

Y quién lo diría, de repente el reloj pareció detenerse. El dispensador probablemente dejó de gorgotear. La unidad de aire acondicionado tampoco hacía ningún ruido ahora. Tal vez incluso todos en la oficina dejaron de respirar.

¿Y Jeremy?

Jeremy no estaba seguro de si era solo él pero él no podía oír nada. El pitido de sus orejas se sentía cada vez más y más alto. Su respiración era lenta.

Su pecho, bueno. Su pecho se sentía inaguantable. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubieran arrojado un balde con agua fría pero su corazón estuviera ardiendo. Ardiendo jodidamente intenso, el genuinamente quería arrancarselo.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que estaban empezando a formarse y se permitió mirar por última vez a Michael Mell quien lo estaba viendo, ojos libre de toda la vulnerabilidad que había mostrado hace unos momentos. Estaban vacíos. Jeremy no podía leerlos. Con ello, apartó su vista del presidente y tomó aire.

En unos segundos, todo lo que podía sentir era indiferencia, estaba completamente entumecido. Y era mejor de esa manera.

Se encontró a si mismo hablando, pero incluso su propia voz se sentía extraña a sus oídos.

"Me disculpo, Señor Mell. Debió haber un error. S-Solo fue una pequeña broma, supongo. Nos iremos a trabajar, entonces."

Con un asentimiento brusco, sintió como sus piernas empezaban a caminar hacia la salida, pasando al lado de Michael Mell.

Jenna lo siguió, la sintió caminar a su lado hacia el elevador, su hombro presionado cálidamente contra el de él. Era reconfortante así que Jeremy le permitió seguir haciéndolo.

En cuanto los dos estuvieron en el elevador, los dos miraron los botones. Jenna levantó una ceja, "Así que, ¿A dónde estamos yendo?"

Jeremy parpadeó para si mismo antes de dejar salir una risita callada.

"O-Olvidé que esa era nuestra oficina."

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes de que los dos reventaran a carcajadas.

\--------------------

Jenna Rolan era definitivamente la mejor amiga que Jeremy Heere pudiera tener.

Ella lo abrazó mientras que el sorbía su nariz entre sus pañuelos.

"N-Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan afectado. N-Ni siquiera somos amigos."

Jenna palmeó su cachete, dejando salir un chasquido, "Corazón, si él te habló de esa manera, seguramente eran amigos. Quiero decir, el te sonreía. Mell no le sonríe a cualquiera."

Jeremy hizo un puchero al escuchar eso, "Él era un gran amigo. ¿Qué tal si solo eramos amigos? ¿Qué pasa si él estaba diciendo la verdad? Tal vez él realmente no sabía acerca de los regalos."

Su amiga le envió una mirada llena de pena, "Cariño, estoy completamente segura de que soy la única otra persona que sabe cual es tu bebida favorita. Y estoy bastante segura de que YO no te di eso."

Jeremy solo se sintió peor. Michael Mell era la única persona que posiblemente podía saber toda la mierda que a Jeremy le gustaba. Jeremy solo tenía unos pocos amigos y él estaba seguro de que nunca les dijo acerca de su preferencia por los cheesecakes de arándanos. Ellos solo eran amigos de trabajo, ¿entienden?.

Mordiendo su labio, volteó hacia Jenna con ojos vidriosos. Con una frágil voz se permitió preguntar, "¿C-Crees que el está, algo así como, avergonzado de mi? Él probablemente no quería que nadie supiera que me estaba dando toda esa mierda porque, quiero decir, que mierda soy yo comparado con el, ¿Cierto?"

La pelo castaño se inclinó más cerca del hombre que se veía tan pequeño por como estaba encorvado en posición fetal. Ella meneó la cabeza, "No conozco a Mell, Jere. No puedo realmente decir una mierda pero yo estuve allí y él parecía impactado. Nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de ver eso."

Jeremy asintió.

"Pero ¿Sabes qué, Jere? El único momento donde pude ver alguna emoción en los ojos de ese hombre fue cuando él te estaba viéndote a ti" La mujer acercó al otro un poco más, "Entonces, por unos segundos, él miró alrededor y toda emoción se fue y simplemente sacó toda esa mierda de su boca."

El hombre se mantuvo callado, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que Jenna le dijo.

"Además, se veía asustado." Al escuchar eso Jeremy la miró confundido, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando te fuiste, él estaba mirando a todos en la oficina con su cara de poker."

Jeremy dejó salir un bufido, "Okay, qué, ¿Eres una psíquica ahora?"

"No, perra. Él estaba congelado y sus manos estaban empuñadas fuertemente. Escuche que Jake tuvo que sacarlo del piso o si no el no se hubiera movido ni un poco."

Otro bufido fue la respuesta del hombre, a lo que Jenna torció sus ojos, "Solo digo, Hombre. Piensalo."

\-----------------------

Esa noche lo pensó.

Pensó acerca de cómo su voz cambió, su forma de hablar, su postura. Pensó en qué tan diferente él hablaba en el café comparado con cuando él estaba en el trabajo. Pensó en la forma en que decía "Tío" y "Hombre" como si fuera parte de su permanente vocabulario pero que funcionaba realmente bien, Dios lo ayude.

Pensó acerca de su risa. Reía con todo su cuerpo y cara. Sus ojos arrugandose a los lados y también se veía como si sus mejillas se estiraran completamente cuando lo hacía. Pensó en su sonrisa. Michael Mell tenía una gran sonrisa, cada parte de Jeremy tenía que aguantarse. Si no, él probablemente no podría resistir las ganas de quitarla con un beso. Luego pensó en lo triste que se veía mientras miraba a su café pero aún consiguiendo forzar una sonrisa después de eso y-

"Me jodió realmente mal, para ser franco" 

"Fue terrorífico" 

"No he cambiado desde entonces." 

Los ojos de Jeremy se abrieron más.

Él estaba aterrado.

El sentimiento de culpa llenó su pecho al darse cuenta de ello. El rompió su máscara en frente de todos con los que la ha estado trabajando por años, y se congeló. El fue dejado ahí en el reflector para admitir mierda que ha estado ocultando y Jeremy sabía muy bien que eso era una presión muy intensa para ponersela a alguien. Especialmente Michael Mell.

Ahora Jeremy se sentía horrible, quería llorar de nuevo.

Rápidamente marcó su teléfono, dejando salir un gruñido al primer "Hola" que oyó.

"¡¿Jeremy?! Jeremy, son las 4:30 de la mañana. Se supone que debía levantarme en 30 minutos. Muchas gracias por eso, Jesús."

No le prestó atención a eso "El estaba asustado, creo."

"¡Boom!"

"Jenna." 

"Okay, okay. Lo siento."

Frotándose la cara, se recostó, "D-Debo de disculparme. El no se merecía esa mierda. H-Ha estado escondiéndose y usando toda esa faceta de jefe por tanto tiempo, fue tomado por sorpresa. ¿Tal vez? Quiero decir, e-eso parece."

Hubo un hum, "Pero, el más o menos te avergonzó en frente de todos. ¿Acaso no estás, como que, un poco ofendido por ello?"

Jeremy levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. "¿S-Sabes? Me confundes. Hiciste que me diera cuenta del mal que le hice a Michael y ahora estás haciendo que me de cuenta del mal que me hizo. Tipo, ¿De qué lado estás?"

Hubo un pequeño bostezo al otro lado de la linea, "Solo lo comento. Tú haz lo que creas, ¿sabes? Yo solo estaba viendo todos los lados, supongo. Pero estoy definitivamente de tu lado, por cierto. Ese chico Mell está muerto si te vuelve a lastimar, para tu información."

El hombre soltó una risita al escuchar eso, "Okay, okay. Mirar los dos lados e-es bastante genial. Creo que estaba más dolido de que el me haya mentido acerca de que no lo hizo en vez de, como que, avergonzarme en frente de todos" Se encogió de hombros. "En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, nosotros tres al que avergonzamos más fue a Jake Dillinger así que estoy casi seguro de que debemos disculparnos por eso también."

Carcajadas llenaron los oídos de Jeremy, "Oh nah, está bien. A él tampoco le importa la gente. El solo estaba asustado de que su amado Richard Goranski se enterara."

"¿Richard Goranski?" 

"Sí, su novio. Trabaja en el departamento de publicidad."

"Ya veo."

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes de que Jeremy hablara de nuevo, "Jenna, ¿Cómo sabes tanta mierda?"

"Jeremy, cariño. Yo lo se todo."

Hubo una pausa.

"Vas a disculparte con él más tarde, ¿No es así?

Jeremy dejó salir una risa temblorosa, "Tú sí que sabes todo."

\--------------------------------

Jeremy no pudo dormir ni un poco después de eso. Tomó un baño frío, se puso su ropa de trabajo y caminó hacia su oficina. El sol no había salido aún pero no importaba.

Pensó acerca de Michael durante su caminata.

Pensó sobre su sonrisa y su pecho se puso cálido. Pensó sobre su voz, lo que le sacó una sonrisa. Pensó acerca de sus estúpidas barras de Snickers y los estúpidos clips de papel. Pensó sobre el café. Pensó sobre su cabello despeinado y su sudadera roja. Pensó acerca de los papeles restregados en la mesa y la taza blanca de café a un lado. Pensó acerca de los muffins de zanahoria.

Jeremy parpadeó.

Corrió directo hacia el café.

Ordenó la primera docena, incluso pidiendo si podrían hacer letras con glaseado para cada uno. Tuvo que pagar extra por ello ya que debían hacer el glaseado rápido. Él realmente había olvidado que el sol aún no había salido y se sintió mal por el pastelero somnoliento detrás de la pared, solo visto a través de un pequeño hueco en forma de cuadrado.

Cuando el reloj dio las 6, todo estaba listo. Las horas laborales empezaban a las 7 y seguramente nadie estaba allí aun. Cuando entró, aún era muy oscuro pero benditos sean todos los dioses, el elevador estaba encendido. El guardia y el conserje estaban abriendo el edificio, prendiendo las luces y desenllavando las puertas de cristal.

Jeremy hizo su camino hacia el elevador y apretó el botón del piso 31, donde la oficina del director se encontraba. Una vez que la máquina paró en ese piso y las puertas se abrieron, se encontró cara a cara con un mostrador vacío y las luces apagadas, aunque no estaba tan oscuro considerando que el sol ya estaba saliendo. El lugar estaba solo un poco iluminado.

Lentamente caminó hacia el mostrador y dejó la caja con los muffins encima de él. Había un sofá de aspecto lujoso el cual asumía era donde la gente se sentaría mientras esperaba y él hizo justo eso.

No tenía de cómo las cosas irían. No tenía un plan concreto. Siguió frotándose las palmas en los pantalones, siendo que le sudaban mucho cada que estaba nervioso. ¿Qué pasa si se encuentra cara a cara con Michael Mell en unos minutos? ¿Qué mierda diría? ¿Qué carajos quería siquiera? 

Refunfuñando para si mismo, se frotó la cara en frustración, estaba completamente jodido ¿No es así? Si no hizo demasiado el ridículo ayer, hoy lo haría completamente.

De nuevo, el aun tenía tiempo de huir. Podría olvidar que esto siquiera ocurrió. Los dos definitivamente podrían solo volver a ser amigos en secreto o incluso desconocidos. Él nunca querría poner a Michael en una situación donde tendría que botar todo lo que ha construído por su cuenta. Nunca quiere avergonzarlo de nuevo. En especial, no quiere que esté asustado.

Si romper esta mierda que tienen, lo que sea que tengan, lo ayudaría; entonces Jeremy estaba más que bien con ello.

El sentía como que podía hacer lo que fuera por Michael Mell.

El haría lo que fuera por su estúpida bonita cara y sus estúpidos y bellos ojos. Haría lo que fuera por su jodidamente boba risa y su suave, desordenado cabello. Podría tirar todo solo para que el estuviera bien.

El pecho de Jeremy se estaba volviendo loco, todo su cuerpo cálido. Podía sentir lágrimas formarse en la comisura de sus ojos y se permitió soltar un sollozo,

Dios.

Que momento más perfecto para darse cuenta de cuánto le gustaba alguien.

Jodidamente fantástico, en serio.

Estaba en medio de secarse la cara con su manga (La cual se había puesto muy húmeda, asqueroso.) cuando el elevador hizo un ding, mostrando la aterradora, alta mujer que se había acercado a Jeremy antes en su escritorio.

Ella realmente parecía sorprendida de verlo, sentado en el sofá. Jeremy debía de verse muy patético con como su mirada sorprendida se transformó en una que rezumaba lástima. El hombre delgado se encorvó más en su asiento, evitando contacto visual.

"Estás aquí por Michael, ¿No es así?"

Jeremy asintió.

Ella se sentó alado de el, "Michael Mell es un cabrón."

¿Qué? 

Jeremy se volteó a verla, sorprendido. Ella rio suavemente al ver su expresión. Sacudiendo su cabeza, cruzó sus piernas y miró directo en los ojos de Jeremy, "Y no te merecías ser avergonzado en frente de todos ayer. No lo estoy defendiendo cuando digo esto pero él ha pasado por un montón de mierda. El es un adicto al trabajo que hace todo lo que puede para alcanzar las expectativas de esta compañía tiene sobre él, y ha trabajado así por años."

Suspiró, "Y entonces un día, viene diciendo que conoció a alguien y por primera vez en años se permite tomar descansos más seguido de lo que usualmente hace."

Entonces suspiró aún más profundo, "Lo que lo hace más un cabrón porque esa pequeña mierda entonces entra en pánico cada que se enfrenta cara a cara con mierda como sentimientos y esas cosas. Si ayuda, yo ya lo he regañado a lo grande por lo que te hizo. Estuvo fuera de lugar."

Jeremy sacudió su cabeza al escuchar eso, ojos bien abiertos, "¡D-De ninguna manera! Yo lo puse en esa situación. Fue dejado en el reflector para que lo admitiera enfrente de todos y es realmente jodido que yo esperara que lo hiciera. Fue injusto para él. El nunca ha roto el personaje en frente de sus trabajadores y siento como que lo forcé. Y-Yo no quiero volver a hacer eso nunca más. S-Si nunca quiere volver a verme lo entenderé, ¿sabes? Puede que duela pero si hace que se sienta bien entonces yo estoy bien. Es solo. El es Michael Mell y siento como si pudiera hacer lo que sea por Michael Mell."

El hombre delgado no podía creer que haya sido capaz de soltar todo eso a una extraña. Dios, puede que ella piense que él es un nuevo nivel de rarito. Okay, nueva regla. Jeremy, a partir de hoy, no volverá a subir al piso 31 otra vez. Nunca, jamás, ni en un millón de años.

Estuvo silencioso por unos cuantos segundos antes de que la mujer a su lado gruñera, "Jesús, ustedes dos están igualmente mal el uno por el otro."

Con una exhalación, ella meneó la cabeza nuevamente, sacando su teléfono, "Se de dónde viene el así que entiendo el por qué él actuó de esa forma así que una parte de mi es aún muy blanda con el. El tiene una explicación para eso, eso es seguro, pero no es mi lugar el decirlo. Así que ustedes dos será mejor que hablen." El hombre parpadeó ante eso.

"Sabes cómo es él con toda esa mierda de jefe, ¿cierto?"

Jeremy asintió.

"Cuando te vea, estoy segura de que el actuará todo Sr. Jefe de nuevo pero no caigas por eso." Ella de repente se pellizcó el puente de la nariz después de que escribiera unas cuantas cosas en su teléfono, "Y sólo insiste en cualquier cosa que vayas a decir."

Jeremy asintió una vez más. Honestamente sentía como si debiera estar tomando notas.

Se puso silencioso de nuevo. Ella estaba escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que de repente, su celular dejó salir un ping! Ella sonrió a este. después encaró a Jeremy.

"Parecer ser un buen tipo, Jeremy Heere. Tanto como puedas pensar que confío en ti con Michael, tengo suficiente poder para joderte si lo lastimas."

De repente, ella sacó un lapicero de su bolso de mano y jaló el brazo de Jeremy. Empezó a escribir algo en él y el hombre hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no retorcerse ante el sentimiento de la punta del bolígrafo en su piel. Una vez que terminó, le dio una palmada a la escritura.

Escrita en un su antebrazo estaba una dirección. Jeremy parpadeó.

"E-Este es el café a unos bloques de aquí. Acabo de venir de allí." Señaló a la caja que estaba en el mostrador para probarlo. La mujer ladeó la cabeza en curiosidad, "Oh. Bueno, eso lo hace más fácil para ti entonces. ¿Qué hay dentro de la caja?"

Jeremy tragó en seco, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello. Oh mierda, ahora va a sonar muy raro el decirlo en voz alta pero al carajo, "Muffins de d-disculpa."

"¿Muffins?"

"S-Sí, muffins de zanahoria. El dijo que..."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Las zanahorias son radicales"

Carcajadas. Ella empezó a carcajearse real, realmente fuerte. Jeremy podría jurar que habían lágrimas en sus ojos. Una vez que se calmó, miró a Jeremy con una gran sonrisa, "Acabas de darme el más grande material de chantaje. Creo que vas a gustarme mucho, Jeremy Heere."

Esto hizo que Jeremy sonriera tímidamente, "T-Tu eres realmente genial también. Quiero decir, eres terrorífica pero genial," El entonces extendió su brazo. "Gracias por todo esto y fue realmente un placer conocerte."

Ella le dio a su mano un firme apretón, "Chloe Valentine."

Jeremy puede o no puede que haya tomado una bocanada de aire ante eso, "¿T-Tu eres Chloe?"

Ella asintió aún sonriendo, "La asistente de Michael Mell y su mejor amiga. Jodes esto y estás muerto, Heere."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del hombre pero lo sacudió a un lado.

"Ahora ve a conseguir a tu chico. El siempre pasa por el café alrededor de esta hora para conseguir su café. Algunas veces, consigue un muffin antes de ir a trabajar así que, ey, estoy muy segura de que estará felíz por la caja."

Al escuchar eso, Jeremy se paró, cogió la caja y fue directo al ascensor. Rápidamente pulsó el botón y mientras esperaba, Chloe aparentemente había caminado hacia el. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la caja como para preguntar si podía echar una mirada a lo que Jeremy respondió con un asentimiento.

Ella levantó un poco la tapa y de repente empezó a reírse, "Oh Dios mio." 

Jeremy hizo un puchero ante eso, "Era muy largo, ¿okay?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, "No, no. Esto es perfecto. Ve a por el, tigre." Entonces el elevador llegó.

Jeremy entró y una vez la puerta estaba cerrada, echó una ojeada a los muffins también. Dejó salir un pequeño bufido ante el como se veía también.

L O S I E N T O M U X :( 

\------------------

Tal y como le dijeron, Michael estaba en el café. Jeremy lo había alcanzado justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta.

El hombre más alto fue tomado con la guardia baja, basado en cómo sus ojos se habían abierto en sorpresa pero rápidamente, como Chloe le había dicho, estaba de vuelta a estar vacía en unos intervalos de segundo. En todo caso, Jeremy estaba determinado. Cuando notó que Mell no tenía ninguna intención de saludarlo o de parar siquiera, caminó más cerca y jaló de su manga con una mano, ya que la otra batallaba por mantener la caja de muffins a salvo.

Eso paró el camino del otro hombre, gracias a Dios, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

"Señor Heere, si pudiera remover amablemente su mano de mi manga-"

"¡No!"

Okay, habló sin pensar.

Jeremy estaba seguro de que iba a ser despedido después de esto pero aún así se armó de valor.

"Señor Heere."

"No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir."

Oh, él definitivamente iba a ser despedido después de esto pero al carajo.

Eso ayudó a callar al jefe, considerando como se había volteado para encarar a Jeremy, ojos aun sin expresión.

Los dos estaban en la acera. Estaba silencioso y había unos cuantos peatones de paso pero a Jeremy no le importaba ni un poco. Michael Mell estaba ahora enfrente de él pero él no era el Michael Mell que él conocía. Era el Michael que todos los demás hacían y Jeremy odiaba eso. Dolía mucho.

Se sentía egoísta al pensar de esa forma pero no podía evitarlo. Michael Mell había cavado fondo en su pecho y hecho un lugar para él ahí. No había vuelta atrás.

Y él extrañaba a ese Michael.

El que lo hacía reir, el que hacía a su corazón latir fuertemente. Y el que hacía que disfrutara su café y pastel incluso más con solo su presencia. El que se sentaba confortablemente con su sudadera, el que le sonreía cálidamente.

Dios, quería ver a Michael con tantas ganas, su pecho dolía.

El hombre enfrente de él estaba viéndolo con unos ojos tan apagados que él honestamente quería llorar. Reprimiendo un sollozo, se armó de fuerzas nuevamente.

"Michael."

Jeremy podía sentir sus manos temblar cuando vio al hombre enfrente de él de repente encogerse ante la mención de su nombre. Agradeció a todos los dioses posibles de que el hombre bronceado no haya escapado como él pensaba que haría.

"A-Ayer dijiste que no tenías ni idea acerca de t-toda esa mierda y al inicio eso realmente dolió" El agarre de Jeremy alrededor de la manga se había vuelto más fuerte. Vio como la cara de Michael se desmoronaba mientras apartaba la mirada, cejas fruncidas.

"Y de paso, no tengo ni idea de lo que soy para ti. Podría simplemente ser un bobo compañero de trabajo a quien hablar durante los descansos o solo un caso de caridad al que te gusta dar regalos. Oh Dios, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tu seas el que me los estaba dando pero tengo la esperanza de que así fuera." Jeremy quería gritar de frustración. Su mente era un revoltijo y Dios, ¿por qué él no podía estar bendecido con el don de la poesía? ¿Por qué eran las palabras tan difíciles de formar?

"Puede que yo solo sea algún tipo al que le guardas un asiento en un tonto café," Todo el interior de Jeremy estaba ardiendo, su agarre volviéndose más y más fuerte, "O-O algún chico que te guarda el asiento a ti en los cafés- Dios, no lo se."

Con un aliento tambaleante, fijó sus ojos en el otro. "Pero para mi, e-ese no es el caso para nada. T-T-Tu-" Tomó otra bocanada de aire. "Tu has cavado un agujero jodidamente grande en m-mi pecho, hombre, y me has hecho muy feliz."

Ese no era el momento para llorar, Heere, mantén esas lágrimas dentro y solo dilo todo. Esto no es algún tipo de comedia romántica, hombre, controlate.

"Significas mucho para mi. Solo te he conocido por ¿cuánto? ¿Hace unas semanas? Y solo, tu siempres estás en mi cabeza y-y me emociono mucho cuando te veo, H-He aprendido a amar ese café y cuando veo la máquina expendedora, pienso en las barras de Snickers que escabulliste, pienso en tus clips. Escucho Mell y todo lo que puedo ver es tu sonrisa y tu risa y a tí engullendo un estúpido muffin completo en tu boca."

Jeremy tomó un largo respiro. No se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba respirando. Estaba seguro de que toda su cara estaba roja y todo su ser estaba temblando. El también estaba muy seguro de que sus ojos estaban brillosos considerando que el ha estado intentando desvanecer sus lágrimas. Su pecho estaba palpitando rápidamente. Todo era jodidamente abrumador.

Michael Mell, quien estaba parado frente a él, estaba ahora mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Su mandíbula estaba abierta y estaba congelado. Jeremy tomó eso como una señal para que siga hablando.

"Creo que me gustan muchos. Y no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento por haberte puesto en esa situación do-donde tuviste que admitir mierda sobre n-nosotros. Yo solo, quiero decir, tenía esperanzas ¿bien? Te quiero y quería que fueras tu. Yo solo, ni siquiera p-pensé acerca de tu imagen de gran jefe y-"

"Hostia puta."

Jeremy parpadeó ante eso. "Qu-Qué?"

"T-T-Tú." La cara de Michael Mell estaba toda roja y estaba viendo a Jeremy con incredulidad. Empezó a hacer estos gestos con las manos que realmente, Jeremy desearía poder entender, pero que realmente no lo hacía. Así que, de nuevo, se permitió decir "¿Qué?"

"¿¿¿Po-Por qué carajos estás disculpándote???"

Ante eso, el pálido hombre genuinamente ya no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Michael, quien estaba a unos pasos de él, de repente se acercó. En sorpresa, Jeremy había soltado su manga y casi tiró la caja con los muffins.

"T-Te estás disculpando cuando yo fui el que fue un completo idiota." Michael sacudió su cabeza, viéndose como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para comprender todo, "La puta madre. T-Te gusto. Fui un idiota contigo y ¿te gusto?"

Okay, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo estaba diciendo como si fuera algo tan malo? ¿Puede Jeremy llorar ahora? Porque se sintió como si él se acabara de avergonzar a si mismo. Abrió su boca para responder pero ninguna palabra salió. Debió de haber pasado algo con su cara porque la expresión de Michael de repente pasó de estar shockeada a preocupada.

"Oh, tío, no, no, no." El más alto se acercó más, en pánico, poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de Jeremy, frotando sus dedos en ellas, como intentando calmarlo. No lo logró, por cierto. Su cerebro hizo corto circuito con lo cerca que Michael estaba. Muy, muy cerca.

"No lo decía de esa manera, tío. Yo-" Jeremy podía sentir su respiración, entrecortada. Podía ver que tan brillantes eran sus ojos café. Podía oler su colonia y un poco de café. El pálido hombre parpadeó, esperando por la siguiente cosa que iba a salir de la hermosa boca de ese hombre. Oh, su boca- JEREMY, NO.

"¿Cómo puedo seguir gustandote?" Fue un susurro pero Jeremy podía reconocer la confusión en el, al igual que la frustración, "Te avergoncé en frente de todos. Lo negué. Y aquí estás, diciéndome que me quieres."

Michael de repente se dio cuenta de su agarre en Jeremy, rápidamente echándose para atrás. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sus brazos ahora tendían incómodamente a sus lados.

"Yo debería ser el que se disculpara."

Su jefe tragó en seco.

"Y-Yo estaba asustado y todos estaban mirando. Todo en lo que pude pensar fue en su visión de mi como su jodido jefe. Hombre, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer y-" Dejó salir un gruñido, alborotando su cabello mientras veía a Jeremy impotente. "Te dejé todo tipo de regalos. Iba al café más a menudo y esperaba por ti en el ascensor cuando podía. Fui a tu piso y, maldita sea, simplemente te dejé-"

De repente dejó salir otro gruñido. "Tío, ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué eres el que se está disculpando?" El entonces, se agarró su pecho, "Además de que mi corazón está como loco, ¿Estoy teniendo un ataque?" Este era Mell hablando. El hombre que podía controlar líderes y dueños de compañías a su voluntad por medio de sus palabras y presentaciones, estaba ahora mismo divagando sin parar.

Lentamente, Jeremy vio las piernas del otro hombre ceder, y pronto, este estaba sentado en la acera, una mano aún sobre su pecho, la otra agarrando su cabello. Era sin duda una vista, si Jeremy era honesto. Michael Mell, el presidente de la compañía más grande del área, combo de chaqueta y corbata completo, estaba en el suelo, mirando fijamente a Jeremy, como si no pudiera descifrarlo.

Jeremy lo siguió, arrodillándose en frente del hombre, dejando la caja a un lado de él.

Michael estaba agarrando su cabello muy fuerte por lo que Jeremy cuidadosamente tomó esa mano en la de el, desenrredandola. El iba a decirle que estaba bien, que él entendía. Cuando Michael habló de nuevo.

"Nunca me he sentido de esta forma, hombre. Me está volviendo loco pero a la vez es la maldita mejor cosa que he sentido en años. Y-Yo no sé cómo actuar con esto. T-Tu puedes irte si quieres." Ahora, era el turno de Jeremy de mirarlo anonadado. Quería gritarle, recordandole que literalmente acababa de confesarsele pero se contuvo.

Dejó que su cuerpo se moviera por su propia cuenta, inclinándose.

Lo primero que Jeremy notó fue que ambos labios estaban helados, pero eran suaves. La siguiente cosa fue que Michael se había congelado y casi después, dejó que sus manos descansaran en los brazos de Jeremy, agarrandolo ligeramente. Lo ultimo fue que sintió a Michael inclinarse de vuelta, devolviendole el beso.

Y estaba callado.

Luego estaba cálido.

Y era perfecto.

La bocina de un carro los sobresaltó a ambos, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente. Jeremy entró un poco en pánico, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a unos cuantos peatones mirando. Sintió a sus mejillas quemarse ante eso, y solo se volvió más caliente cuando procesó lo que acababa de hacer.

Lentamente volteó su cabeza para encarar a Michael de nuevo, esperando encontrarse con una expresión sorprendida pero en cambio lo hizo con una boba sonrisa.

Su corazón se estremeció ante la vista, todo el estrés transformándose en felicidad.

Si esto fuera una película, algún tema músical felíz y romántico habría empezado a sonar en este momento pero en la realidad, más bocinas de carro resonaron. Jeremy decidió que era suficientemente bueno.

Michael con sus brillantes ojos café, se había inclinado cerca de nuevo, dandole un pico a los labios de Jeremy. Una vez más, y otra, hasta que Jeremy fue dejado sin aliento y riendo por lo bajo. Michael se unió a él en unos segundos y pronto, los dos estaban riendose en alto. Una vez que recobraron su aliento, Michael atrajo a Jeremy cerca y susurró.

"A-Así que, ¿Cómo escapamos de esta? Todos están viendo."

Jeremy escogió el no mirar a su alrededor, enfocando su vista en Michael. Se encogió de hombros, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas mientras pensaba en qué podrían hacer. A la mitad de su proceso de pensamiento, Michael se dio cuenta de la caja, acercandola y levantando la tapa.

Dejo salir una risa sorprendida al verlos, dirigiendole una ceja levantada a Jeremy.

"¿Estos son-?"

"M-Muffins de zanahoria, sí."

"¿Recordaste q-que me gustaban?"

Jeremy asintió, sonriendo descaradamente, "¿C-Cómo podría olvidarlo, tío? Dijiste que eran radicales."

"Hijo de puta."

\------------------

Los dos habían corrido de vuelta a la oficina.

Se encontraron con Chloe, una ceja arqueada pero una sonrisita pegada en su rostro.

Jeremy vio como Michael le torcía los ojos, haciéndole la mala seña, a lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto.

Jeremy decidió que esto podría ser bueno.

Genial incluso, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su pecho intoxicado de felicidad.


End file.
